demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Rowan Richardson (demigod)
Rowan Riley Richardson is a son of Eros, currently a resident of cabin thirty. He came to camp at thirteen, and soon after, became fast enemies with most girls in camp. Rowan's Biography,via Demigod Creator, post 200. Appearance Rowan has very pale skin and a lean but a little skinny body. He has blue hazel eyes and hair that was naturally blonde but it was sun bleached and now it's brown with the small streaks of his blonde hair. It's also short and gelled up a little spiky. He's 5'11" tall. A plain grey V-neck t-shirt, skinny black jeans, a pair of white converses shoes and a checker white and black shirt. His camp t-shirt is tucked inside his back jeans pocket. He's always carrying a watch around his wrist. Personality Rowan used to be the fun loving kind of guy, always socially talking to both boys and girls. His calm and worrying self would swoon most of the girls he spoke to and the challenging and carefree him would help him get along with the guys. But after the incident, he masked his self and changed into a whole different person. He became more harsh and cruel, always blaming the feeling of love as the key to all the casualties in the world. He distanced himself from all girls and hung out with the guys, believing that if he talked to them, he'd have a short life and become abandoned again. He could never hold a trust with any girl other than his dead sister but would still be willing to save them if knowing that they deserve to live even if he has a hatred against them. After meeting Lani, he's become less cruel, also developing a strong care for her. Rowan has also gain the tendency to be jealous whenever Lani is said or seen to be with someone who she may be attracted to, that is other than him. Story Backstory= Rowan had lived with being the youngest child of his family. He loved his family but spent most of his time hanging out with his friends. Whenever he comes home, he would always see his mother with a different man and it discomforted him. He'd started going out on dates when he was eleven, even having a couple of girlfriends but stopped when he was twelve and a half. This is because he found out that his brother, who was five years older than him, had committed suicide from being dumped by his girlfriend. It took quite an impact on Rowan and he locked himself up. His older sister, who was turning 15 at the time, comforted him and he was able to go back to his usual self. But after she turned 15, she left the house and never came back. The way that Rowan had found that she died was when the police came knocking on the door. His mother became useless to him after that day, always spending time with her fifth husband. His brother, who was 20, looked after him until it was the day of Rowan's thirteenth birthday. After that, he left the family to chase after his lover who had to move to Japan. The next day, Rowan tried to convince his mother to look after him properly but only got a slap in response. Since that day, he disliked every female ever lived and after running away, he was led to Camp Half Blood. |-|Plot= Rowan came to camp during his teenage years, entering at the age of 13. He was immediately claimed as Eros' son and forced to sleep in his horrifyingly awful cabin, much to his dismay. As he stayed in the cabin, he came to be close to his siblings and only them. Rowan never left the cabin much and nor did he want to. The day that changed it was when at the Mess Hall, Rowan bumped into Archie Craig and scowled. What impressed the boy was that Archie didn't seem bothered or cared and from then on, the two became more than strangers but less than acquaintances. Rowan pestered Archie most of the time and they always ended up playing games like poker. Relationships Love Interests Lani Presley= : To view their relationship in detail, click here. Rowan and Lani are on bad yet good terms. They usually swear and hit each other and always getting into fights but in the end, they would leave the argument on hold or either move onto another subject which is always led from a kiss. Even though he doesn't want to admit it, Rowan cares deeply for Lani, going as far as to comfort and help her. They have kissed and hugged several times. The most bizarre is that the effect of Rowan's engagement is doing little harm to their relationship. |-|Melissa Craig= Melissa and Rowan became boyfriend and girlfriend for a while. They were mutual friends that were linked with Archie Craig. Rowan never took any romantic or sexual appeal towards Melissa before, not even after they began dating. His only reason for being with her was to distract himself from the feelings he had for Lani Presley and also to make the daughter of Zeus jealous. They soon took a break from each other, due to Melissa's ignorant absence when Rowan was in the infirmary and it was made an official break up after Rowan began talking in depth about his relationship with Lani. |-|Emily Jones= Emily Jones was Rowan's long-time and first girlfriend, back when his siblings were still alive. They had a very close relationship, being best friends and childhood lovers, until Emily had to move back home to France. Rowan had occasionally went back, mainly because he had a villa there, just to see her but their relationship broke after the move. With the distance between them, Rowan felt that she abandoned him, especially after the last time he went and she left him for her friends. His grudge for her betrayal made him who he was today and after the deaths, he became solid. A few years after his siblings' death, he was dragged to have an arranged marriage, which was sorted out when Emily and Rowan were still dating. Rowan had completely forgot about it but seeing the look on Emily's face made him forgive her in an instant. However, by then, Rowan developed small feelings for Lani and it complicated things. In the end, he publicly humiliated Emily and the man she cheated with, at their wedding. From then on, he was no longer in contact with her. |-|Delilah Chester= At a party that Lani and Rowan attended, he encountered Delilah, who was the first to walk over to and have a conversation with. Rowan, filled with jealousy because of Lani's flirtatious and drunk acts on others, charmed Delilah, something that was unusually. The two hit it off that night and went to a more secluded place to enjoy more fun. They of course had sex - unprotected sex - and left afterwards, like they had no business with each other anymore. Two months after, Rowan was given a call from Delilah's mother and was told a life-changing news. Though he never asked how she got his number, he was very convinced that he had impregnated Delilah, mainly because she admitted to have had no interactions with other men afterwards. With such serious news, Rowan decided to support the girl. He had countless hours of arguing with his mother for child support and won the debate. From inside the Camp, Rowan helped Delilah ease her way of pregnancy, knowing she wouldn't have an abortion. He also decided to keep the fact that he has an unborn child on the way a secret and would pop over to the mother of his child's house a couple of hours a week. Family Lily Richardson= Lily is the daughter of Rowan and Delilah Chester. She was considered as a mistake that shouldn't have happened but both Rowan and Delilah were calm and collected about her announcing birth. Rowan holds a special place for her in his heart because she's his very own and first child however, the fact that she's a girl has given him a struggle. He went as far as to ask his mother to provide aid in taking care of Lily - financially supporting her in life - and has volunteered/begged to take care of her for 3 days of every week. |-|Rose Richardson= Rowan and his mother doesn't get along very well. His mother had always been a bad influence on him and she never changed. She was what he called a 'slag' and would always see her with a random man. He knew she was beautiful and rich and that he inherited his good looks from her - and Eros - considering everyone in his family was handsome or beautiful. He appreciated that his mother provided money and hospitality but she never cared for his siblings and he. What pushed him over the edge was when she didn't come to Ruby and Russell's funeral, or even put the effort into respecting their deaths. He was never able to forgive her and after being able to master his abilities, he threatened his mother into doing as he says. She obliged and soon, Rowan became in charge of her, only wanting a place to stay and money from her. |-|Ruby Richardson= Ruby was Rowan's favourite sibling. She was the mother and he was basically her child. Throughout his childhood, Ruby had cared and looked after him, teaching him how to do many things. He was educated by her too and was told what was right and wrong. Though Ruby was a bad influence, much less compared to his siblings, telling him that having many girls clinging to him is normal, he loved her the most. Rowan cared for her a lot and always looked out for her. He, however, became really depressed after her death and even locked himself up. The situation in his home had changed him, but he never forgot to visit or let go of the treasures he held of his sister. |-|Russell Richardson= |-|Ryan Richardson= |-|Ian Oaks= They're somewhat close due to being brothers but they have very different opinions and personalities to each other. Friends/Frenemies Archie Craig= Archie Craig is Rowan's best and only friend in the whole entire camp. He trusts the Hades' kid a whole lot and would do anything to help him out. Archie is usually the one who helps Rowan out and also give advice. The two have been friends for 2 years and they understand each other quite a lot. Rowan sees Archie as a younger brother although he is much shorter and a couple months younger than Archie. |-|Sierra Rose= Rowan considers her as an enemy due to her being a female and it maybe mutual as he keeps on insulting and causing havoc to her cabin. However, though he hates her, he mostly confides to her about his 'relationship' problems due to her being a good listener and always having advice to give. He doesn't hate her as much as her sister, Alison Gregor, whom he loathes. |-|Alison Gregor= Rowan despises Alison more than Lani and Sierra because of the fact that Alison takes his insults and turns them into compliments. They'd known each other longer than Sierra Rose and he, and it pisses him off when he sees her face. Sometimes Rowan would even go far as to push Alison over the edge in emotions however he would stop when he realises how hurt she would be. It may be a coincidence but Rowan always catches Alison when she's having a bad day. Fatal Flaw Rowan's fatal flaw is his true emotions. Abilities & Items *He can make people confess their true feelings. *He can make people have a desire for love or lust but it only lasts for a couple of minutes. *His has small pebbles that can be turned into the size and shape of a dart or arrow (They're usually hidden inside his inner shirt pocket). Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths *Archery *Gambling *Fists Weaknesses *Family *The feeling of being abandoned *Girls Likes & Dislikes Likes *Beautiful sceneries *Photos *Cafes *Apple crumble with custard *Poker *Darts Dislikes *Girls *Anything to do with love *Cliches *Bananas *Ghosts *Scooters Trivia *He's a tsundere. **One of the only few identified tsunderes in the forum. *His favorite color is white. *He has a fetish for necks. *He smokes. References Navigation Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Eros campers Category:Richardson Family